Known cooling systems for refrigerators, freezers, air conditioners and the like include a compressor, a condenser, and expander such as a capillary tube, and an evaporator. These components are interconnected utilizing elongated conduits, whereby compressed refrigerant flows from the compressor through the condenser, the expander, the evaporator, and then into the compressor. Known systems commonly include a single fluid conduit forming a loop whereby the refrigerant flows in a single stream through the various components of the system.
However, known systems suffer from various drawbacks, and may not provide optimum efficiency.